YuGiOh: Twilight Princess
by Ruin Queen of Oblivion
Summary: Another fanfiction by yours truly, this one taking place in presentday Hyrule, in a massive Duel Monsters tournament. Chapter 2, our heroes meet en route to Hyrule, and are introduced to the rules of the tournament.
1. Reload

_Okay, I've tried this before, but that didn't work._

_I've decided to discontinue my fanfiction based off of Ocarina of Time, that plot I will save for a future fanfiction._

_Instead, I'm trying a new fanfiction, this one is based off of a newer Legend of Zelda game._

_Which one? Well, find out for yourself._

_Also, this will be a chance to catch up with a couple of carachters from my first Yu-Gi-Oh Generations fanfiction, who will be staring in this one._

_This fanfiction will also be taking place between the current fanfiction in the "Yu-Gi-Oh Generations" series, and the next one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Legend of Zelda._

**00000**

**PROLOGUE**

**00000**

_Funny thing about time, it never seems to flow the same for everyone._

_For some, it flows faster, for some it flows slower, and for some, it is in a constant loop._

_Lives end and begin, children are born and old men die. Peace and war come and go._

_This is how time is to work. But it is always flowing, a river that cannot be stopped, for it has no end in sight, and sometimes time can double back on itself._

_You see, 3000 years ago, around the time the Millenium Items where sealed away and Bakura was defeated, something happened._

_There is a balance in this universe, and to keep this balance that evil power had to go somewhere, and it found a host in a place called Hyrule, in the king of a group of thieves, by the name of Gannondorf Dragmire._

_What happened to him is another story for another time._

_What is relevant though is this story, is what happened 500 years later. The land of Hyrule, and most of the world, was conquered by a man they called Zant, the King of Twilight, a puppet of the demon Gannon._

_All attempts at revolution had failed, and Zant's reign of terror continued._

_It seemed that the world was doomed to live in eternal darkness forever..._

_But something happened that no one saw coming, three heroes arose from the corners of the earth, each one bringing his or her own amount of uniqueness to the table._

_No one is sure how they where brought together, or who did it, but one thing's for certain, they had enough power to overthrow Zant and his dark master._

_They rallied support in the lands of Hyrule, and in the end confronted Zant in his palace._

_The battle was long and hard, both sides used a powerful magic called Shadow Magic that where nearly equal in power._

_But finally, Zant fell._

_No one's sure what happenend after that, some say that the heroes where confronted by Gannon himself, but that's only a legend, few know what realy happened..._

_As for me?_

My name is not important right now.

_After all, I don't know your name..._

_Oh by the way..._

_Do you like to play Duel Monsters?_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**YU-GI-OH:**

**TWILIGHT PRINCESS**

**0000000000**

**A YU-GI-OH FANFICTION**

**BY RUIN QUEEN OF OBLIVION**

**00000000000**

**CHAPTER 1**

**RELOAD:**

**FATALE,NEMESIS, HUNTER**

**0000000000**

**00000**

_Fatale..._

New York City, the sights, the lights, and yes, even the fights.

Currently, the finals for the New York State championships are being held in Madison Square Garden, we have just arrived in the middle of the final duel.

On one side, we have a young woman dressed in a black leather tank top and pants, staring at her opponent intensely behind a pair of sunglasses. She has two monsters on the field, a muscular woman carrying a battle axe named Femme Fatale-Tawny the Amazon and a small girl carrying a dagger named Femme Fatale-Minnie the small, with 2000 life points left. Her name is Lee Simmons, recent competitor in the illustrious Duelist Dimension tournament, though she didn't make it to the finals.

Her opponent is the current state champion, coming back to defend his title, he was a little short, with black hair, and wearing a Coney Island T-Shirt with a Yankees hat turned backwards, and wearing a pair of bermuda shorts. On his field where two Solar Flare Dragons and an Ultimate Baseball Kid, with a Molten Destruction field active, and 4000 life points left. His name was Corwin Macradies, a rather annoying kid with a fire deck.

"Come on Lee, you know as well as I do that its hopeless, you can't defeat me, so just give up now!" Corwin says, laughing.

"Sorry Corwin, but the duel ain't over until the last card is played," Lee says, drawing quickly and glancing at the card, her eyes glowing slightly. "Now, I activate Snatch Steal, and guess what I want!" She says, and a bandit grabs one of the Solar Flare Dragons, which floats over to Lee's side of the field.

"Yeah, so what's the point?" Corwin asks.

"For one thing, I am no longer under the Solar Flare Lock, and for another thing, I'm sacrificing your Solar Flare Dragon and my Minnie the Small, in order to summon this monster, Femme Fatale-Hattie the Prophet (2500/2100)!" She says, and a blonde haired woman carrying a staff and wearing robed armor appears.

"Yeah, big deal, you can't beat me this turn," Corwin says, but on the inside he was nervous.

"Yeah, that is true, for now, but I can now use Hattie's effect, I pick a card in your hand, and guess if it is a monster, spell, or trap card, if I'm right, then something good happens. So I guess that the card on your far right is, a monster!" Lee says, and Corwin groans as he shows a Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch. "And I get to summon my Hawk Thief-Harriet to the field!" Lee continues, and a bird of prey appears, and lands on Hattie's shoulder. "And she can be equiped to Hattie now."

"And your point is?" Corwin asks.

"I now activate this card, Monster Reborn, to bring back an old friend of mine, the leader of the Femme Fatales, Zelda the Gracefull!" Lee says, and a tall busty woman in armor and carrying a sword appears, giving a glare at Corwin (2900/2300). "And here is the last card I need to win, I can special summon this monster, Dragon Thief-Lorana (1200/2500)!" She says, and a huge black and golden dragon appears. "However, she won't equip to Zelda. Now I activate Heavy Storm!" She says, activating the last card in her hand as the volcano is blown away. "Now Tawny, destroy his Solar Flare Dragon, Fatale Axe Smash!" She commands, and the muscular woman charges forward, smashing through the dragon, and Corwin's life points fall to 3300. "Lorena, destroy his Ultimate Baseball Kid, Dark Blaze Inferno!" She commands, and the dragon sends a huge burst of fire at the baseball player, lowering Corwin's life points to 2600. "Zelda..."

"No, I was so close, I could've won, I should've won!" Corwin shouts.

"Attack him directly, Fatale Longsword Attack!" Lee commands, and the thief queen draws her sword out, and charges at Corwin, slashing through him as his life points fall to 0.

"The winner, and the newest State Champion is, Lee Simmons!" The announcer calls out, and the crowd cheers.

Lee adjusts her sunglasses as she deactivates her duel disk, elongating a walking cane as she walks out of the arena. Her thoughts turning back towards a certain young man she dueled against in the Duelist Dimension tournament...

**00000**

"Hmm, the Femme Fatale gang, so brazen, yet powerful, no wonder you are one of the most feared duelists in the circuit, young Miss. Simmons," a man in the shadows thinks out loud, rubbing his chin slightly as he watched the duel end.

"You know you really shouldn't think out loud to yourself like that, you never know who might be listening," a young woman's voice says from behind him, as a pair of slinder arms wrap around the tall man's neck in a loving embrace. "So, one of your spies have finally found a decendant of one of the three heroes that locked away our master the first time."

"Yes, that would be correct, Katherine," the man says, before a light begins to flash, and he presses a few buttons. "Ahh, this must be our lucky day, the second one has just been found..."

The screen changes...

**00000**

_Nemesis..._

We now find ourselves on the opposite side of the country, in Seattle Washington where the Washington State finals are coming to a close.

The first duelist in question is a tall muscular young man, wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of blue jeans, brushing back his steel grey hair that shared his last name, Darrius Steel, another recent competitor in the Duelist Dimension tournament. On his field, he had a Boss Rush active, and a Big Core on the field, one card face down, with 6500 life points left.

His opponent is a young woman, wearing a long blue trench coat and a tank top and skirt, wearing a pair of glasses that makes her eyes a little larger than they are, and with long green hair, her name is Bethany, a newcomer to the Washington Circuit, but has been rising in the ranks for awhile now. Her field is empty save for one face down card, and 2500 life points left.

And it was currently her turn.

"All right Darrius, check this out I activate Giant Trunade!" She says, and a huge gust of wind blows all spell and trap cards to their owner's hands. "And the card I sent back was my Treasure Map so I draw two cards..." she says, drawing two cards. "And I discard one I don't need, like Treasure Map," she says, placing the card in her graveyard. "And now, I activate the spell card, Lightning Vortex, so I will discard this card from my hand, and destroy your monster!" She says, and lightning rains down on the Big Core, destroying it.

_Okay, this isn't good..._ Darrius thinks, glancing his hand over.

Over the course of the duel, Bethany had been using dragon cards. Of course, now he was starting to get worried, but if he could get the right cards on his turn, he could win the duel.

"And I activate this card, Dragon's Mirror, and I use it to remove my three Masked Dragons, and two of my Troop dragons from the game..." She says, and the 5 dragons vanish into a mirror, where a vortex starts to swirl. "And I can now summon this monster, the all-powerful, _**MYTHIC DRAGON**_ (5000/5000)!" She shouts, and the huge five-headed dragon appears with a roar. "Now attack him directly, Pentacle Holocaust!" She commands, and the dragon blasts at Darrius, and his life points fall to 1500. "Give up, its hopeless, you can't normal summon, and my dragon will finish you off next turn!"

"Thats what you think," Darrius says, and draws. "I activate Gracefull Charity," he says, and draws 3 cards, then discards two. "And I activate Weapon Edit, so I can special summon two B.E.S monsters in my hand to the field, so lets welcome B.E.S Tetran (1800/2300) and B.E.S Burst Core (2400/2100)!" He says, and a spaceship with long tentacles and a triangular spaceship with multiple cannons appears. "And then I activate my Stage Select spell card, and summon my B.E.S Spider Core (2000/2400)!" He continues, and a spaceship with 8 long tentacles appears as his life points fall to 500.

"So? None of your monsters can beat my Dragon!" Bethany says, tapping her foot impatiently. "You might as well give up now, you can't win!"

"Well, if you think that, then let me finish my turn, I sacrifice my three monsters, to special summon this monster, the B.E.S Master Core (3500/2100)!" Darrius says, and the three monsters shatter, then the pieces swirl around, forming onto a huge spaceship with 4 long wings extending behind it.

"Thats still too weak, and even so, you can't destroy my dragon with it," Bethany says.

"Well, I can now activate the effect of my B.E.S Master Core, it gains 100 attack points for every monster with B.E.S, Big Core, or Gradius in its name that is in my graveyard," Darrius says, and images of cards appear behind him. "So lets see here, that would be Gradius, Gradius' Option, B.E.S Crystal Core, B.E.S Tetran, B.E.S Burst Core, another B.E.S Crystal Core, B.E.S Thunder Core, another B.E.S Tetran, B.E.S Volcanic Core, and B.E.S Spider Core, for a total of 4500 attack points!" He says, and the attack rises.

"Thats still..." Bethany starts.

"Not enough? Well, I have my Rush Recklessly spell card, rasing its attack further to 5200, and now, I remove a monster from my graveyard called Element Gear, which changes a monster's attribute to any other, like light, and lets it attack again, if the monster it destroys is the polar opposite of the attacking monster, in this case, dark!" Darrius says.

"What? No, this can't be, I was so close!" Bethany says.

"Too bad, now thats game over for you, B.E.S Master Core, destroy her Mythic Dragon and her life points, Beam Cannon Blast!" Darrius commands, and the huge spaceship sends a huge laser, wiping out the dragon, then carrying over to Bethany, and she screams as her life points fall to 0.

"And the Washington State Champion is, Darrius Steel!" the announcer calls out, and the machine duelist just shrugs as he gathers up his cards.

**00000**

"Woah, this guy actualy beat Bethany, she's not going to be happy about this," Katherine says, smiling a little.

"Well, Bethany always was a little high and mighty, this might just have knocked her down a peg," the shadowy figure says. "Such a powerful strategy, the B.E.S monsters. His ancestor lived before such ideas where even dremt of, and yet he commanded those machines masterfuly."

"So, the first two chosen ones have been found, in the same day no less," Katherine says.

The screen starts flashing again.

"Woah, make that all three of them," Katherine says, as the dark figure flips some switches and the screen changes.

**00000**

_Hunter..._

L.A, a city in California of a great deal of fame. Recent events had been, less than kind to the city, but most of it still stood strong. In the center of Hollywood, a crowd has gathered in a stadium to watch the finals of the California State Championships.

On one side is a young woman, maybe 18 or 19, wearing strange orange and silver armor with a mouthpiece that made her voice sound mechanical, with long blonde hair falling behind her. Her name was Sarah Aran, a student at the American East Coast Dueling Academy. On her field is a strange looking monster, kind of yellowish and ugly looking with a pulsating sack on its back, and a face down monster, she had 1300 life points left.

Her opponent on the other hand was a stocky, bald man, with a slight brown goatee, and wearing an orange prison uniform with a metal collar around his neck. His name was Luther, one of California's most notorious criminals, and only was allowed to duel here out of a plea bargin. He had a red robed Dark Magician on the field, and a Breaker the Magical Warrior, with 2000 life points left and one card face down, it looked like he was going to win this one.

But it was Sarah's turn.

Sarah draws, suprisingly quickly with her bulky metal armor, and glances at her card. "I activate Pot of Greed," she says, and swiftly draws two cards. "I'll switch my Hopper Metroid to defense mode, and place this card face down to end my turn."

Luther draws, and grins. "First, I activate my face down card, Ultimate Offerings, so first I sacrifice Breaker the Magical Warior to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" He says, and a more evil version of the Dark Magician Girl appears.

"A blasphemy to the true monster used by the Queen of Games..." Sarah mutters.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask it, girlie. Now, I use the effect of my Ultimate Offerings, so I sacrifice my two magicians, to summon this monster, my Sorceror of Dark Magic (3200/2800)!" He says, and the two spellcasters vanish, only to be replaced by a tall sorceror in black robes and carrying a staff as Luther's life points fall to 1500. "Now, attack her Hopper Metroid, Celestial Blast attack!" He commands, and the sorceror blasts away the alien. "And thats it for me."

Sarah draws, and grins. "I flip summon my face down monster, Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter!" She says, and a woman in orange and silver armor appears, readying a cannon on her arm as she prepares to attack. "And, I equip her with my Phazon Suit spell card, then I activate Dark Phazon Summoning, by sacrificing her, I can special summon this monster from my deck, Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander (3400/3100)!" She says, and suddenly Samus' armor turns a dark blue, and a wicked cackle can be heard from under her helmet. "And then I summon, my Space Pirate in attack mode!" She says, and a hulking alien appears, carrying a gun.

"No, I can't lose now, not after I've gotten this far, he'll never forgive me!" Luther says, his eyes getting wide.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Now Dark Samus, destroy his Sorceror with Phazon Blaze!" Sarah commands, and the dark armored monster blasts away the spellcaster, and Luther's life points fall to 1300. "And now, you lose, Space Pirate, finish him off!" She commands, and the alien fires a round of shots at the criminal, and his life points fall to 0.

"And the winner of the California State Championships, using a deck with a heroine bearing her name, Sarah Aran!" the announcer says over the screams of the crowd.

_You have no idea..._ Sarah thinks as she walks away, looking at a card in her hand. _Mom, I hope you're all right, its hard to be light years appart from you, but I still have your soul, in my deck._

**00000**

"The Metroid cards, huh?" Katherine says. "I've heard of them, but Industrial Illusions not only never released them, but denies their very existance."

"I know, Katherine," the shadowy man says. "But I guess I should have expected it, 3000 years might have passed in this universe. But where the third hero came from, only 25 years did, which means that Sarah isn't the decendant of Samus Aran, the final hero, she is her daughter, sent into this world for some reason..."

"Her daughter? I wonder how she took the fact that her universe is a video game in our universe..." Katherine says, twirling her hair on her finger. "Zander, what should we do now?'

"Send out our, invitations, our master will want to deal with these three personaly," Zander says.

"And our three servants who failed, what should we do about them?" Katherine asks.

"Call them back, they will serve their purposes eventualy," Zander says, and Katherine nods, leaving the room. _So, the prophescy is coming true, the three heroes have emerged..._

_Fatale, Nemesis, Hunter... _he thinks.

**00000**

_All cards used by Lee appeared in "Yu-Gi-Oh Generations: Dimension of Shadows."_

_B.E.S Spider Core was created by Dueler King, all creative credit goes to him._

**00000**

_**B.E.S Burst Core**_

_**Dark**_

_**6**_

_**2400/2100**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**An easily upgradable and powerful Bacterion spaceship. When this monster is normal summoned or flip summoned, it gains 3 turn counters. When this monster battles with a turn counter, it loses one turn counter, but it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed after the damage step. When this monster is destroyed by its effect, destroy all other monsters on the field.**_

_**Weapon Edit**_

_**Spell Card**_

_**Image of "B.E.S Tetran," "B.E.S Crystal Core," and "B.E.S Covered Core" all under construction. When this card is activated, you may special summon two monsters with "B.E.S" in their name to the field, and the monsters automaticaly get the max number of turn counters. Monsters summoned by this effect cannot attack during this turn.**_

_**B.E.S Master Core**_

_**Dark**_

_**10**_

_**3500/2100**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**This Bacterion monster is one of the strongest in the fleet, and will demolish anything in its path. This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing three monsters with "B.E.S" in their name, or is named "Big Core." When this monster is special summoned, it gets 3 turn counters. As long as this monster has turn counters on it, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and loses a turn counter every time it battles. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed after the battle step. This monster gains attack points equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard with "B.E.S" in its name, or is named "Big Core" x100. When this monster is destroyed, you may discard a monster with "B.E.S" in its name, or is named "Big Core" from your deck in order to bring it back.**_

_**Hopping Metroid**_

_**Dark**_

_**4**_

_**1900/1200**_

_**Reptile**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the "Metroid Prime" series by Nintendo. This servant of the Space Pirates are the foot soldiers for Dark Samus, and will attack enemies without mercy.**_

_**Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter**_

_**Light**_

_**8**_

_**2700/2300**_

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic Nintendo series "Metroid Prime." When This monster battles against another monster, one of the following effects is activated:**_

_**-If the monster has "Alien" in its name, or has an A counter on it, it is automaticaly destroyed without activating any effects.**_

_**-If the monster has "Metroid" in its name, or is named "Space Pirate," deal damage equal to its attack points to the opponent's life points.**_

_**-If the monster does not fulfill either of the above requirements, draw one card.**_

_**Dark Phazon Summoning**_

_**Spell**_

_**Image of a dark figure rising out of Samus' body. When this card is played, sacrifice one "Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter" that is equiped with "Phazon Suit" to special summon one "Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander" to the field.**_

_**Phazon Suit**_

_**Equip Spell**_

_**Image of pieces of silver metals attaching to Samus' armor. This card can only be equiped to "Samus Aran, Federation Bounty Hunter." As long as this card is equiped to a monster, if the monster has effects that depend on what cards they destroy, the user can pick which one he or she uses, no matter what monster is destroyed.**_

_**Dark Samus, Space Pirate Commander**_

_**Dark**_

_**8**_

_**3400/3100**_

_**Cyber-Warrior/Effect**_

_**This card was created in honor of the video games "Metroid Prime" by Nintendo. This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Dark Prozon Summoning." When this monster destroys another monster, you can revive it onto your side of the field in 2 turns with one "Phazon Counter."**_

_**Space Pirate**_

_**Dark**_

_**4**_

_**1800/1200**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**This monster was created in honor of the classic "Metroid Prime" series by Nintendo. When this monster is destroyed, summon one level 4 or lower monster with "Metroid" in its name to your field from your hand or deck in attack mode.**_

**00000**

_**Well, chapter one is up, please read and review.**_

_**Next chapter, our three heroes are called to a tournament taking place in the South Pacific, what will they find there? Find out in, "Big Wave Small Wave: Beginning of an Adventure."**_


	2. Big Wave Small Wave

_Well, here we go, chapter two._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh._

**00000**

_**Yeah, its me Lee, you might know me from my stint in the Duelist Dimension tournament.**_

_**Oh, I was about to win my last Duel Point, just as Katie Motou won hers, otherwise I would be the one who had made it into the finals, but no such luck.**_

_**Though, from what I heard about the finals, I wonder if it was fate, or just plain luck that I didn't make it, maybe it was all for the better.**_

_**Now, just a few months later, I'm on a ship, heading for an island in the pacific in order to compete in another major duel monsters tournament...**_

_**Lets hope I can do better this time.**_

**00000**

**0000000000**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BIG WAVE SMALL WAVE:**

**BEGINNING OF AN ADVENTURE**

**0000000000**

**00000**

Lee brushes her black hair back as she walks into her house, her cane feeling around in front of her as she makes her way into the living room, the familiar sounds of Bugs Bunny cartoons playing on the channel Boomerang as her younger brother watches T.V.

She can't see him technicaly, but she can sense his soul sitting on what she guesses to be the couch in the living room as she feels around, before taking a seat on the couch.

"You know Trevor, most of these cartoons where made back when our grandparents where our age," Lee says, shaking her head at her brother's obsession over old cartoons. "There are way better modern cartoons, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Trevor says. "You got a letter today by the way, I can't read it because its in braile, but it looks like some sort of invitation to me, it should be on the table next to you."

Lee feels around on the table, and finaly her hands run across the braile letters for her name and adress. She gets the letter open, and runs her fingers along it, deciphering its words.

It says:

_Dear Miss Simmons,_

_Congradulations on your recent tournament win, a duelist with your reputation has gathered the interest of our council. This is a formal invitation to the Hylian Twilight Tournament, if you so desire, open the box that came with this letter. If you do so, you will find inside a duel disk that is customized to fit your deck strategy, and two Triforce Pennants. You do not want to lose these, they will bee your only conformation that you are a competitor in the tournament. Enclosed is a plane ticket to San Diego, where you will leave for Hyrule on a ship on June 6th. We hope to see you in the tournament._

_Sincerely,_

_Zander Mordent._

_Hylian Ruling Council._

"Hey Trevor, give me a hand over here," Lee says, and her brother comes over, between the two of them, they manage to get the box open.

Inside is a necklace with two pyramids strung onto it. She sifts through the rest of the packing peanuts, and eventualy extracts a duel disk.

It is shaped strangely, its a silver oval with a symbol of two fancy letter "f's," encircled by small drawings of animals. A Dragon, a Phoenix, a Horse, a Wolf, a Rabbit, a Cat, a bird, and a mouse. Something was strange about it though...

_I can see it,_ Lee thinks. _This must not just be a normal duel disk, its also part of a spirit, it must have been used by a monster spirit before, or something like that..._

She takes off her own duel disk, and slides the new one on. "Disk activate..." she says, and the duel disk responds instantly. Unlike the other models, the tray shoots out of a slot in the side, and activates out in a curve, with a gem on both ends. _Okay, thats not so bad,_ she thinks, and deactivates the duel disk.

This would be an experience she wouldn't want to miss, she could tell that instantly.

**00000**

Darrius walks into his appartment in Seattle, putting his coat on a hanger in the hallway.

He passes by a room, looking inside where a younger girl is sitting on a bed, glancing through some Duel Monsters cards.

It was a strange story, how Darrius Steel, a young man who had lost his family in the worst modern space disaster (which had recently been revealed had been the fault of the demon Doppler, whom he had watched duel against Katie Motou), and Clarice Pterra had come to live together.

It was around the anniversary of his parent's death, Darrius had still been rather depressed about their deaths at the time, and was in ways contemplating suicide. He was standing at the top of a bridge, about to jump and end it all, see his parents again, when he heard a girl's cries coming from nearby.

Clarice's father had been a champion duelist in his younger days, a user of dinosaur monsters of no little skill, but when Clarice was born, he had left the circuit, hoping to train her to be as good as he was someday. Clarice, unfortunately, wasn't a quick study, and she wasn't even interested in using dinosaur monsters, so she had built a secret deck to use. When her father had found out, she was beaten, worse and worse each time she failed to get better.

Darrius comforted Clarice, this was back when he was running his basic Gradius deck, before he got some of his newer B.E.S monsters. But needless to say, he challenged Clarice's father to a duel, Darrius had managed to win barely.

Clarice's father was still furious, but before he could lay another finger on the young girl, the police barged in, Darrius had been stalling this entire time in order to get the police there.

There was no custody fight, it was deemed by the courts that Clarice was in capable hands with Darrius, and she would usualy stay with a neighbor when Darrius went off to big tournaments.

Clarice turns her head, her blonde curls bobbing as she smiles, running over to Darrius and giving him a big hug. "Big brother, I saw your duel on T.V, you did great!" She says.

"Thanks, Clarice," Darrius says, smiling. Clarice thought of him more of a big brother than anything, and he figured that it fit, though it was a little weird having a 10-year old hug you like this.

"Oh, I just remembered, a letter and a weird package came for you today," Clarice says, and skips out of the hallway, and into the kitchen.

Darrius opens the letter, and glances it over, it is pretty much the same as the one that Lee recieved. When he opens the box, he finds the necklace and pyramids.

"Wow-ee, is that for you, Darrius?" Clarice says as Darrius removes the duel disk.

It is a silvery color with a large sphere in the center showing the life point counter, and on each side is two metalic wings. Darrius slips it onto his wrist, and activates it, the two wings snap forward, stopping short of fully connecting as 3 things that resemble the shields on the B.E.S monsters connect the two.

"Woah, thats cool!" Clarice says, her eyes wide at the duel disk. "So, whats this all mean?"

"Well, it looks like I've got another tournament coming up..." Darrius says, and looks at Clarice, who is smiling. "Don't worry kiddo, its not for another two weeks, and I'll make sure that you are well cared for. And hey, since you gave me that card, your with me in spirit."

Clarice nods, and smiles a little wider.

"Now come on, lets go perfect that deck of yours, and maybe next time you will be invited too!" Darrius says, and Clarice giggles, and they walk back to her room.

**00000**

Sarah yawns as she walks into her house, stepping into a secret compartment, where a light begins flashing, and a computerized voice sounds:

_"Welcome Sarah, please input your commands,_" a male computer voice says, and Sarah presses a few buttons. _"How did the tournament go?"_

"Fine, but there was something strange about my last opponent," Sarah comments. "Adam, see what you can find on one Luther Farot."

_"Yes Lady Aran,_" the computerized voice says and Sarah presses a button, and her armor vanishes off her body, revealing a skintight blue jumpsuit.

"Keep me posted," Sarah says, walking out of the chamber.

_"Your mail is sitting on your table,"_ the computer voice says.

"Thank you," Sarah says, and enters the kitchen, and starts glancing through her mail. _Junk mail, junk mail, letter from Lauren, bill, letter from Theo, letter from someone named Zander..._ she thinks, then stops at the last letter, and opens it, more out of curiosity than anything.

The letter was the same as the ones that Lee and Darrius got, and then she turned to the package that was the last piece of mail. She opens it, extracts the familiar necklace and pyramids, and then underneath the packaging peanuts, she extracts a new duel disk.

The duel disk is a gold and red color with a green circle for the life point counter. She slips it onto her arm, and activates it, and two card trays flip around, and connect together at the top. _Nice,_ she thinks.

_"Lady Aran, the information you requested is being printed off now,"_ Adam's computer voice says, and Sarah returns to the chamber, looking over a page, and frowns.

"All right, prepare for a trip in two weeks, and I want a full suit diagnostics and replace my old duel disk with this one," Sarah says, placing her new duel disk on a metalic slab that is lowered.

_"Will that be all, Lady Aran?" _Adam asks.

"Yes, that will be it for now," Sarah says, and walks out. _This tournament will be interesting,_ she thinks to herself.

**00000**

Two weeks later, our three heroes have joined the masses heading for San Diego in order to get to the tournament, Sarah of course having arrived in her own craft, a sleak spaceship similar to Samus Aran's gunship in Metroid.

So, eventualy they found themselves in front of a large luxury liner, waiting to be let on. A tall man with balding hair, and a little bit of a mustache, and wearing a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and jacket as he taps a microphone.

"Is this thing on? Good," the man says. "Hi, my name is Shawn Tyler, I'm the captain of this fine ship, and a member of the Hylian Ruling Council, and I have been asked to adress you before you are allowed to get on the ship. Please come forward with your Tiforce Pennants and duel disk, this is the only way you can confirm that you are a competitor in this tournament. Now go in an orderly fashion to the booths leading to the... No, don't run!" Shawn shouts, as the crowd stampedes in the direction of the ship.

Shawn turns to leave when his cell phone rings, he answers it with a yawn. "Tyler here," he says.

"Tyler, this is Katherine Beauragaurd," the woman's voice says on the other line.

Shawn snaps to attention, Katherine Beauragaurd was quite possibly the second-most dangerous member of the Hylian Council, and deffinately not one you wanted to cross. She was in charge of the justice section of the Hylian government, but had a reputation for allowing strong-arm tactics and rigging trials, she even had a personal affinity for public executions, the more brutal the better.

And she had no qualms about sending other councilmembers to jail.

"Uhh, yes, Lady Katherine, what can I do for you?" Shawn asks, tugging at his collar, a little nervous.

"Your sweating, Shawn," Katherine's voice on the other end says. "Don't worry a thing, I just need to know if the duelists Zander specificaly requested are here."

"Uhh..." Shawn says, looking over a list of confirmed entries onto the ship. "Simmons, Steel, and Aran, yeah, they're all here."

"Good, now I have direct orders from Zander to tell you that if one hair on their heads are harmed, it'll be on your head," Katherine says.

Shawn is about to answer when the click of a gun is heard from behind him. Standing directly behind him, her duel disk pushed back on her armor, and a large cannon pointing out at Shawn, is Sarah Aran. "Shawn Tyler, huh, member of the Hylian Ruling Council, or was that all a lie?" She asks, her voice sounding cold even through the mouthpiece. "I want answers, Tyler."

"A-answers? A-about w-what?" Shawn studders, something about the fact that an energy cannon is pointing at your head kind of sobers you quickly.

"After winning my duel back in California, I did a little research into my opponent, namely Luther Farot," Sarah says, smiling a little inwardly, she always enjoyed watching them squirm. "Lets see here, was being held at the state maximum security prison until about an hour ago, when he was mysteriously sprung from jail, apparently he just left, no one saw him go. He is a convicted serial killer, who might I mention, in recent years worked for one Zander Mordent, leader of the Hylian Ruling Council."

"And on who's authority do you make these accuisations?" Katherine's voice calls from the cell phone, which Shawn is still holding.

"By the authority of the Global Community government, in coordination with the Galactic Federation, by hiring and protecting a criminal you are violating international law..." Sarah starts.

"Put her on," Katherine snaps, and Shawn fumbles around with the phone before Sarah snatches it. "Brave words for a bounty hunter who has never shot another human being, oh yes, I know who you are Sarah Aran, daughter of Samus Aran. You take after your mother, strong-willed, but sentimental. You can call in whatever forces you want, but Hyrule is a sovereign country not affiliated with the GC. And besides, where is your sense of adventure? Such a controvercy would spark an investigation, and end the tournament before it even started, and where's the fun in that?"

"I won't play your game..." Sarah growls.

"You have no choice, Miss. Aran, your mother played the game 2500 years ago, and now its your turn, the fate of a whole galaxy has been on your shoulder's before, you have defended earth from the Space Pirates, and now its time that you played on a level playing field," Katherine says. "And besides, you want to get back to your own galaxy, don't you? You remember, right, you must overcome 4 tests so you can go home, what do you think this is?"

"You want me there? I'll be there, and when I get my hands on you, you'll learn not to mess with me," Sarah says, and hangs up the cell phone, then places it on the railing, and walks away.

Shawn starts to move towards the cell phone when she twists around, and blasts at it with her arm cannon, shattering it into a bunch of tiny little pieces before her cannon turns into a normal arm, and her duel disk slides back down onto her wrist.

"Say one word, and you will be next," Sarah says, and walks away.

Now Shawn Tyler might not have been the most cowardly guy, but when a woman who has a cannon built into her armor threatens to kill you, you tend to show a little cowardice.

**00000**

A few hours later, night has fallen as Lee is walking down the deck, her cane spreading out in front of her as she walks around the deck, her cane accidentaly knocks against Sarah's armored leg, giving a metalic clang.

"Hey, watch where you're putting that thing, what are you..." She says, then turns to look at Lee.

"Blind? Why yes, actualy," Lee says, and the two girls shake hands as she glances Sarah's spirit over, she can get a small glimpse of her armor. "So, your Sarah Aran, I've heard of you, you took the AECA by storm in your first year, using some sort of, Metroid deck?"

"Gift from Industrial Illusions, its a long story," Sarah says. "And I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, but has anyone ever told you that you look like Trinity from the _Matrix_?"

"Oh, I'm Lee Simmons. As for my outfit, it, goes with my deck type," Lee says. "My own gift from Industrial Illusions, from Maximillion Pegasus himself, before he died of course, a group of independant female warriors, much like Trinity herself."

"What, the amazons? I thought that Trinity was more dignified than them," Sarah says.

"No, I use a group of a more, unique brand, maybe you can see them later in the tournament," Lee says, and continues walking, leaving Sarah bewildered.

But what Lee didn't notice was a slight beeping in Sarah's armor. She presses a button, and an image of an older woman with long hair pulled into a ponytail appears, and gives Sarah a salute.

"Well Sarah, from what information the good Admiral sent me, you seem to have gotten yourself into a fix, again," the woman says, causing Sarah to smirk a little

"Hey, its what we Arans do best, eh, mom?" Sarah asks with a smirk, the woman's identity now confirmed as Samus Aran, the former bounty hunter. "So, whats the first objective this time?"

"Gathering information first of all, learn whatever you can about your enemy and this Hyrule place," Samus says. "Then, proceed with the tournament."

"Yes ma'am," Sarah says, giving a salute.

"And Sarah..." Samus says.

"Yes?" Sarah asks.

"Good luck, its not exactly the way I beat the Space Pirates, but if this is how its going to have to work for you, then I will be with you in spirit," Samus says, and then the hologram shuts off.

_More than you know, mom, more than you know,_ Sarah thinks, and takes the top card off her deck, smiling at the image of Samus Aran decked out in her full armor.

**00000**

At dinnertime, Lee is sitting down at a table, looking up in suprise as she hears the metal clank of Sarah's armor as she sits across from her. "This seat taken?" She asks.

"No, go ahead," Lee says, eating a french fry. "Do you wear that armor all the time?"

"Only when I'm not at school," Sarah says, lowering her mouthpiece. "Or at home alone, it has, sentimental value to me."

"You, uhh, a big fan of _Metroid_, or something?" Lee asks.

"Well, not exactly," Sarah says, and is about to say something before someone else sits down at the table.

"Mind if I sit here? All the other tables where taken," Darrius Steel says, and the two girls nod. "Thanks. So, what do we have here, two girls, both dressed similarly to fictional female heroines?"

"Fictional depending on where you come from," Sarah says. "I'm Sarah Aran."

"Lee Simmons," Lee says.

"Darrius Steel," Darrius says. "Aran, is that your real last name, or is it just some..."

Sarah rolls her eyes, and takes out her Driver's License, and Darrius glances it over.

"Thats your real last name?" He asks. "Oh, your that Metroid duelist from the American East Coast Academy, but either your last name is the world's biggest coincidence, or your somehow related to Samus Aran."

"Well... can you guys keep a secret?" Sarah asks, and the two nod. "Well, awhile back, I lived in a compltely different universe, the universe you might know as the universe with the _Metroid _games in it. My mother is Samus Aran, its a long story, but I was working mostly as a bounty hunter for the galactic federation. I was sent to intercept a Space Pirate operation in Federation Space, and somehow was brought to this world, where I had to stop an invasion of earth. I'm basicaly stuck here until I finish three more tests, and somehow, I think that my next one is in this tournament."

"That is, an interesting story," Lee says, knowing that it was the understatement of the century.

"But, is it true?" Darrius asks, a little skeptical.

"Well, believe it or not, its true," Sarah says, and glances at the other two duelists. "Its strange, but I'm getting a strange feeling, like we have some sort of connection..."

"Yeah, I'm deffinately getting something," Lee says. "You know, maybe it wouldn't hurt, to travel together for the tournament, might be interesting."

"Yeah, why not, it gets kind of lonely on the road anyway," Darrius says.

"I agree," Sarah says. _Of course, what they don't know is that I did recieve some information, it turns out that there is a propescy of what will happen, and it includes 3 figures that fit us to a T,_ she thinks.

**00000**

The next day, the duelists are ushered off of the ship and into a large arena-style meeting place where they take their seats. Standing at a podium is a tall man with a pointed black beard and slicked back hair with a bit of a point in the back, he is wearing a black buisness suit, and adjusting a pair of spectacles as he grins.

_So many duelists here, like lamb to the slaughter they come, not knowing what plans the master has for them,_ he says, and spreads his arms out in a welcoming fashion. "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, duelists of all ages and creeds, to Hyrule, I am your host, the leader of the Hylian Ruling Council, Zander Mordent. Today marks the beginning of our first annual Hylian Twilight Tournament, on the anniversary of the defeat of the wicked lord Zant by the hands of our three saviors. You have each been given 2 Triforce Pennants, these are the only thing that marks you as being a competitor in this tournament. With every victory, you will gain one Triforce Pennant, and with every loss, you must forfeit one. Stealing and cheating are not to be tolerated in this tournament, and the Hylian Police Force will be keeping an eye on all duelists to ensure fair play. Anyone caught cheating will be disqualified from the tournament. But other than that, I want you to have fun, and duel hard, now let the tournament, begin!" He says, and there is a cheer from the crowd as they file out of the arena, heading for the gates leading to main Hyrule. _Oh, it begins all right, and the darkness shall spread..._ Zander thinks.

**00000**

_**Well, thats another chapter done.**_

_**So, next chapter, the tournament officialy begins as Lee is faced with her first challenge. Can her Femme Fatales overcome a life point deck? Find out in, "Solemn Wishes: Gain and Drain."**_


End file.
